The morning after
by LoveforLogan
Summary: Sequel to Late Night Showing. Logan reflects on that night he had when she Not Jubilee or Kitty fell asleep on his shoulder watching The Kingdom of Heaven. Now as he is making coffee she is sitting near, Logan wills himself not to but he dose. Scott and J


Logan kept his eyes wide awake through out the rest of the night. No matter how close he came to sleep his thoughts would explode with her and she would chase sleep away. Logan decided to give up on sleep. He looked to his alarm clock. _Five in the morn' damn I need sleep;_ he thought. Logan sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed; he pulled on his shirt and walked out of the room.

_Coffee sounds great. _He thought to himself. He walked down the halls. Mentally he pointed out each door, and the occupants behind them. He came to her door. He stopped in front of her door. He stood silently debating whether or not he should enter and watch her sleep. He sighed, and stepped closer to her door. He placed his hand on the door knob. _Should I?_ He asked himself. He shook his head and turned away to the stairs.

He pushed open the kitchen door. Soft moonlight spilled in from the kitchen windows. The coffee pot sat far back on the counter. He switched on the light. It stung his eyes, blinking he walked to the cabinet, he dug around looking for the can of coffee grounds. He found the blue tin and looked around for the filters. Taking one he placed it in the pot added the coffee and filled the tank with water.

He sighed sitting at the table. He yawned, relaxed by the gurgling of the water as it dripped through the grounds. He dozed slightly, sleep finally catching up with him. He nodded off; only to be awaken again by the smell of coffee. He looked up and grabbed a cup.

Yawning he filled it. His coffee was black, plain and simple, besides it was a waste of money on cream and sugar. He cradled his hot ceramic mug in his hands. Logan turned back to the table and sunk into a chair he took a sip and let sleep consume him.

He jerked awake, releasing his claws. Six strips of steel stabbed the air close to her face. She laughed.

"I'd be afraid, but I have six of my own." She smiled reaching for a cup. "This coffee still good?" She asked sweetly. Logan nodded and sat back down. God she was sexy. He watched her move around placing the coffee mate and sugar before him. She added it to her own cup and sat by him. Logan was tempted.

"Couldn't sleep, what about you?" She asked. Logan nodded.

"Same here."

"I spent the last hour changing my hair color. Couldn't decide whether I should go blonde or brunette again, black made my eyes too dark. What do you think?" She asked shaking her once raven hair which now became rich blue locks the shade of Hank's fur. Logan looked at her oddly.

"Anything looks good on you." He smiled kissing her cheek. She scooted out ofhis reach a little. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"That's okay it's early in the morning." She said looking into his eyes. "Look about earlier this evening you know when I fell asleep with you that was, just an accident. Didn't mean anything by it." She said sipping her coffee.

"No need to apologize." He said wrapping an arm over her shoulders. She leaned closer to him. She did like the feeling she got when he put his arms around her. He pulled her closer, so that she was almost sitting on his lap.

"I guess not." She whispered putting an arm so that it hung across his chest and found its purchase on his shoulders. He placed an arm around her waist. _Don't do it. _He willed himself, he kissed her hair. _Don't do it! _He tried, he really did. _DON'T DO IT! _

She shifted so she was looking into his eyes. His deep ice blue eyes. Hard and soft. Belonging to a wilderness all on its own. She leaned in and kissed him deeply. _HOLY SHIT! _Logan's mind exploded. She pushed him against the wall. He was enjoying his time with her. She parted her lips and slipped her tongue in. He groaned _Damn she's a helluva better kisser than I dreamt! _He thought.

Logan leaned in deeper. His hands running over her, returning her gesture. He ran his over her back and came back up raising her shirt with his hands. She broke away leaning on him while he continued. She caught her breath and swept over him.

Logan nearly had her shirt off when the door burst open. _Oh shit. _

"Holy hell?" Scott said. In surprise she released her claws breaking away from Logan as fast as she could. But it was no use hiding the fact of what she had been doing, her hair was ruffled by his hands and her shirt was nearly over herself. She straightened it out just as Jean came in. Logan sunk lower in his seat and she stood putting away the cream and sugar. _Well there just went a fine morn'n _

Jealousy flashed across Scott's eyes. Jean walked in and had an instinctive idea that wasn't so far from the truth. Jean narrowed her eyes and looked away. Scott began to yell.

"What the hell was that all about?" He shouted. Logan didn't answer. "There are other places to maul off your students' faces." He shouted.

"A student could've walked in at any time!" Jean shouted at her. She reeled around.

"Oh shut up!" She shouted. "Scott, can it!" She snapped. "Look its five thirty something in the morning it's too early for this. Jean get over your jealousy, Logan's replaced you. Scott I'm not interested!" She said and shoved through the door and stomped up the stairs.

Logan looked hurt. He didn't say anything when he placed his coffee on the table and ran to catch up with her. _Damnit, and she was a good kisser. Why the fuck did that overly pompous whelp had to walk in here? _


End file.
